Lisa's Adventure through the Broken Isles
by Serenia the Black Dragon
Summary: Hello, This is my 3rd attempt at a Fanfiction. I tend to delete what Im not happy with but this is about my warlock Lisa who is a boost and do my take on how they get it. Her story is going to be changed abit but when I release Chapter 2. It will be around the time after I complete the warlock order hall. So hopefully read and give me a chance. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Striking a Deal

Lisa was standing outside of Northshire Abbey with her imp Pip'tul. She was practicing her shadow magic on her enemies with glee as the Legion was attacking with imps and lesser demons. She was wearing her novice warlock raiment and draining the life out of multiple demons.

Pip'tul soon speaks up. "Mistress? Come on let's go and return some of the imp ears to the Marshal. Hopefully he's still alive from the first attack." Lisa nods as she ran off to Abby to see the soldier in the armor of the Stormwind Guard.

The man spoke. "Miss Lisa Blackflame, it seems the time has come to strike out at the commander. The problem is we have Milly as prisoner and a few other guards. We want you to go learn to summon a voidwalker so he can keep the commander's attention. As much as I hate to say this to a warlock. We need your help as soon as possible."

Lisa nods and runs off to the summoning area and defeats a voidlord happy that she managed to summon one and defeat was a feat no less. Summoning Drax as she now calls her. She and Drax walk off to the Felguard standing infront of the prisoners, drawing a sword she carries with her enchanted with shadow and holy magic that don't conflict she grins at him. "Hello dear. You need some help with that?" She charges forward and slashes as his arm wielding the battle axe and cuts it clean off with Drax taunting him constantly to keep him distracted as she started to drain the life out of him. Soon after a short battle and some injuries to the voidlord. She unlocks the cages and escorts them back to the Abbey.

Marshal looked over at Lisa and smiles. "Good. Go meet Duncan at Goldshire and make sure to give him this writ. It will allow you to collect some enchanted robes to help you in the long run. After that go to Stormwind and meet with your trainers. We discovered a tome to give you a boost so we can send you to the broken isles. They do know your mother and father will need to know. Lady Blackflame, we wish you luck and tell your father I will be coming by the cathedral to get some healing. Still can't believe you're the daughter of Arch-Bishop Landon and Lady Samantha Blackflame." Lisa nods and summons her felsteed.

Riding to Goldshire she gives Duncan the writ and puts on her robes then rides off to Stormwind. Walking into the cathedral after having a few paladins and priests make fun of her and her father saving her. She walks up to him and hugs him. "Father, I would like your blessing to use this tome of power to increase my spells and be sent to the broken isles." Landon sighs and hugs her. "Promise me you will come back. The Black Harvest wants to recruit you as you are your mother's daughter. She is one of the Black Harvest and will gladly help you. We plan to give you one of the artifacts of power." Lisa's eyes widen and hugs her father. "I love you father, I will make you proud!" She grins and runs off to the Slaughtered Lamb and goes downstairs to her trainers, Pip and Drax were already there with four other demons. An older warlock bows before her. "Lady Blackflame, we are happy you can join us." Lisa nods and bows. "I am here to collect the tome. I also believe this tome will give me access to the other four demons?" The man nods and gives Lisa the tome. She begins to siphon the knowledge reading the incantation on the front page and screams in pain as she accepted the path of the curse-bringer. Affliction, Lisa soon hits the floor and pants heavily. Looking at her demons she smiles. "All of you are dismissed except for Pip and Infernoblaze. You both will be following me to the Black Harvest's base." They both nod and walk out of the basement and she pays for a portal to Dalaran. Walking through the streets she walks into the portal at the other side of Dalaran and sees her mother. Running forward she hugs her tightly and smiles. "Mother! I heard you were going to let me join the Black Harvest?" Her mother nods and walks her to the armory showing a beautiful scythe. "Your first task to join the Black Harvest is we are aware you have taken the path of the curse-bringer. Our Affliction warlocks have been unable to tame this scythe's power. We believe you are the next chosen one and will give you the chance to tame it." Lisa nods and grabs the handle of the scythe. Looking at the demon that controls the scythe she begins to fight it and soon claims the demon's soul as hers and drops onto the ground. The once light that was flowing out of the scythe had a red glow. Her mother smiles. "Good. You are to meet with Zenin, He will test your skill and fight you. Do not kill him but you will have to beat him in a duel." Lisa nods and walks over to the silent worgen bowing he draws his sword and Lisa charges forward knowing they will be fighting hand to hand slashing at the warlock constantly she had put the worgen on the floor and gives him a healthstone. "Here Zenin. You will need this." The worgen bows his head and pulls down his mask eating a shard. Bowing completely now he walks off and gives Lisa's mother a note saying she passed flawlessly. Walking over to Lisa she cheers. "Good going Lisa! Now we will go choose a first strike point for you to train your power. Follow me."

(A/N okay people I tend to delete and switch stories around as I lose Interest but I enjoy writing about my warlock Lisa and she was actually hard to play at first but I got the hand of her as I leveled her up. I will be including Artifacts and will say. The next Chapter, will be out once I finish the warlock campaign as I will do a time skip of two months with her having an Abyssal and Terrorguard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Friends of yours?

Lisa yawns as she woke up in her private chambers. She had been exhausted after Enslaving the Eredar twins with the Black Harvest council and her mother. Her mother was currently training the newer warlocks to control their voidwalkers. Walking out of her quarters she walks up to Jubecka and begins to give her orders. Walking to Kira she was greeted with a hug, Kira had been made the sixth of the council for helping them with the bloodstone and the fight with the twins. Smiling she hugged her back and walked over to her mother. "Im going to see Dad, Hopefully they'll let me in the netherlight temple." Her mother nods and says good luck. Walking out to Dalaran and then going to the portal she gets access and smiles at her dad giving him a hug. Jared Blackflame smiles. "Good to see you Lisa. I heard through the grape vine you tamed the Eredar twins?" Lisa nods, "Yes I have. It was a hard battle but we got them enslaved and Shinfel is now free of the curse. She'll be fine now and Im heading to Suramar. The Nightfallen need my help with Oculeth's recent discovery on what we'll find in the Nighthold." Jared nods and sends her off with Calia who was willing to go with her. "Thanks for coming with me Calia. Its nice to meet the former princess of Lordaeron." She chuckles lightly and Calia nods. "Nice to meet the daughter of Highpriest Jared Blackflame." Lisa nods and buys them both a hippogryph to Suramar with Oculeth seeming to freak out. "That orc Gul'dan? He is there siphoning the power from the nightwell. Corrupting it with Fel magic. You two are to go in and try to find out a way to atleast get a beacon in there. So we can teleport our army to the Nighthold." Calia and Lisa nods running off to the hall of order both of them dawning the mask, slowly walking in she slowly stalks down the halls of order with her spare sword drawn. "Okay Calia, your too keep me healed when my infernal is unable to fight. Okay?" Calia nods and Lisa summons her infernal. Calia stops Lisa once her infernal was summoned and kisses her lips deeply. "You are a beautiful woman  
Lisa, Don't ever forget to soulstone yourself." Lisa shakes her head and soulstones Calia. "You're more important right now. Arthas was a good paladin before Nerzhul corrupted him. Just remember your important compared to me and my infernal." Calia nods and lets Lisa lead the way. Stalking down the hallways again she silently assassinates multiple guards with her infernal as a core to hide himself. "Okay, heres the entrance. Lets get that beacon ready." Lisa mutters to herself and starts setting the teleporter and closes her eyes feeding it ancient mana and waits for it to possibly explode. Lisa opens her eyes as the army started charging into the nighthold and she walks into the nighthold slowly with Calia and her infernal behind her.

 **(A/N. Here is Chapter 2. Like I promised, I liked the way we captured the eredar twins and I personally made Kira the sixth. Cause she was able to help us more then ever with the bloodstone and how we summoned Shinfel with her. Fizzlebang wasn't my favorite as her brother was the one who pulled us into the area but you get the idea. Stay frosty, Deathlord Quilarth OUT!)**


End file.
